Endless Twist
by Chris Cross
Summary: Summary inside, sorry I couldn't fit it all here if I wanted to. Listed as Romance for future chapters. R&R please.
1. Chapter I

Author's Idle Ramblings: Remember flames result in me writing the next part like a retarded monkey, and your penname will be listed as the title or something to that effect.

Summary: God, I suck at these, but basically five years after episode 13 Seras takes a vacation to America and goes to a small town in Texas. However, she finds that America has even more vampire problems than England, and they don't take kindly to anyone with red eyes that only is seen at night. Except for one man, who's eyes radiate sadness, and pain.

Disclaimer: Screw all a ya!

Seras stepped into the small town bar sighing. _God, if only these bloody American's were a bit more polite_ she thought.

"What'll ya have?" the bartender asked.

"Cheapest thing you have," she muttered forlornly pushing a few pounds toward him.

"I'm sorry, but we don't accept foreign money here," the bartender said pityingly.

"Give her the most expensive on me," a soft voice from behind said.

She turned and saw a tall, long haired, dirty blonde haired man in a black trench coat with a sad smile on his face looking back at her.

"You look like you've had a rough day, what brings you to the middle of nowhere?" he said in that soft voice of his.

"I was just taking a vacation from work and got a little lost," she replied sheepishly. He nodded and started staring at the table in front of him. _Why does he have a box of tissues in front of him? Is he always like this or something? _She looked back to the bartender who was watching her very carefully.

"So, what's a good-looking young lady like yourself doing out so late?" the bartender asked trying to be friendly.

"Uh, insomnia," she said hoping not to reveal the facts.

"I see, same thing that brings poor Chris here every night," he said gesturing to the man who had bought her drink for her, "Poor guy, hasn't ever been the same."

"Please, tell me more about him," she asked unable to hide her interest in this man's past.

"Well, it all started about three years ago, Chris there started what came to be known as a band-gang," the bartender said, "basically they were a band that carried out assassinations and the like. But after a while those activities slowly stopped because Chris met back up with the girl he had loved most of his life. She was a peaceful woman and she did her best to be kind and friendly to everyone, and in honor of her he did his best to stop the assassinations. About a year after the activities had stopped Chris went on a trip out of state with some old friends, and when he got back all of his band mates were found dead. The worst part of it for him was the fact that his girl was killed in the most brutal ways possible as well as mutilated. That was all poor Chris could take, he went insane for a long time and killed everyone involved in the murders. Then when he came back he realized how he was no better than the ones he had murdered and fell into depression. He's been like that ever since."

Seras stared at the glass of alcohol in front of her. _How could anyone survive all of that, the poor fellow he really needs someone to look after him _she thought sadly. Suddenly a thunk was heard behind her and she looked back to see the man had fallen asleep his face happy and peaceful.

"Well, now that Chris has fallen asleep I'm going to start closing up, if that's alright with you," the bartender stated tiredly.

"Sure, are you going to take him to his house or what?" Seras wondered aloud.

"Yeah, would you mind giving me a hand the guy isn't as light as he used to be," the bartender said attempting to awaken himself with humor. Seras smiled as she helped the bartender close up and carry the man to his house.

Seras stepped into Chris' house with more than a slight amount of curiosity, what she found was unlike anything she could have expected. Lining the walls were guitars of almost every sort acoustic and electric, bass and standard. Hanging on the wall was a picture of Chris and several people she didn't know, however she did notice the young woman cuddled into his chest with a slight pang of jealousy.

"So, do you just wanna make sure he sleeps well and has a friendly face around if he wakes up?" the bartender asked. Seras blushed and nodded, to which the bartender smiled knowingly as he walked out.

Soon after he left, Seras began to look at the numerous guitars and basses. She noticed a layer of dust on all of them except for a single acoustic guitar, which sat in its stand. Curious, she reached out and strummed it, awed at it's beautiful sound.

"It's out of tune, poor Phillip would roll in his grave," a soft voice from behind said. Seras turned startled and looked into Chris' smiling eyes. He reached and pulled the guitar up and began a quick process of tuning it. Then he strummed it and began a melancholy tune, that was unlike anything Seras had ever heard before, she noticed that while playing this he had his eyes closed and was easily better than anyone she had ever heard before.

"So, just wanted to check up on me, eh?" his soft voice rang out over the beautiful guitar's sounds. She smiled sweetly and nodded. Suddenly he stopped playing and let a tear pass out of his right eye.

"Uh, can you tell me who all those people are?" Seras said, pointing to the picture in an attempt to cheer him up. He followed her hand and smiled sadly.

"That is Phillip, he was easily one of the best guitarists of all time, and also a very kind and peaceful man," he said, pointing to a sandy haired man, "And that is Jeremy and his wife who actually both were good guitarists, Jeremy was only a little behind Phillip at any time," he said pointing to a tall dark haired man with a skinny blonde women holding onto him. "And there's Lyndon, he never really did more than drum," he said pointing to an incredibly short man with cold blue eyes.

"Wow, you must have really cared about all of them, huh?" Seras asked. Chris responded with a nod and another tear, as he set down the acoustic and reached up for a classic Rickenbacker and plugged it into an amp that was sitting next to the rest of the basses. He tuned it up and began to play an upbeat menacing tune that was hard not to shiver at.

"You better find yourself a coffin pretty quick," Chris said, much to the dismay of Seras, "And be forewarned, the people of this town aren't friendly to vampires."

"How could you tell?" she asked still shocked.

"You show your fangs when you smile," came the simple response.

Startled, Seras heeded his advice and found herself a coffin and arose the next night, hoping to see the sad musician she now had a place in her heart for, only to be startled by an angry mob of townspeople. They advanced on her vengeance in their eyes for deaths her race had committed upon theirs.

Suddenly, a flash of metal was seen directly in front of her and a long throwing knife lay imbedded in the dirt. Chris took his place between the mob and Seras. Cries of disagreement tore into the night.

"I swore unto her that no innocent shall be harmed while I am able to prevent it. As far I know this girl has committed no crimes, and in her protection I will unsheathe my blades again," Chris said the normal amount of kindness that had always been present when Seras was around was gone.

The mob started forward and with a flick of the wrist Chris had his knives out ready to fight what was probably going to be his last stand. A gunshot tore through the night and Seras was forced to duck into her coffin for the lack of knowledge of the type of ammo the townspeople were using. Chris however, flung out a volley of knives into the shoulders of the people closest to him and unsheathed more to throw at anyone who had a firearm. Suddenly a sharp pain in his stomach and the sensation of flying hit him, and he realized in that second of calculation a townsperson armed with a pitchfork had impaled him. _How ironic, I thought that this sort of thing only happened in movies or books._ Seras screamed in horror at the brutality of the townspeople towards one of their own. She grabbed the slowly dying man off the pitchfork and ran, hoping that she would be able to escape. She looked at the man in her arms and realized that there was a chance. _Alucard's going to hate me for this,_ she thought as she asked Chris the same things she had been asked in that church in Cheddar, then proceeded to sink her fangs into his neck.

A/N: Sorry about the hostilities with the disclaimer, I just kinda feel like it's stupid to do anything in that since it's fairly obvious that the owner of Hellsing wouldn't be posting a fanfiction here. Anyways, stay tuned as Seras brings her new fledgling home and stuff happens.


	2. Chapter II

Author's Idle Ramblings: Thanks to Degan and Senpai-san for your reviews. Remember flames result in me writing the next part like a retarded monkey, and your penname will be listed as the title or something to that effect.

Summary: God, I suck at these, but basically five years after episode 13 Seras takes a vacation to America and goes to a small town in Texas. However, she finds that America has even more vampire problems than England, and they don't take kindly to anyone with red eyes that only is seen at night. Except for one man, who's eyes radiate sadness, and pain. This chapter mostly focuses on the reactions of the people in Hellsing to the (Deleted for being a spoiler). Sorry, just read it. Oh yeah, just so you know Seras HAS been released from her servitude to Alucard.

Disclaimer: Instead of listing what I don't own, let's go with the shorter list of what I do own: Chris Cross.

Seras sighed in relief when her new fledglings puzzled eyes looked at her.

"What happened?" Chris asked, obviously confused by the noticeable change in surroundings even in his dazed state.

"You died, and now you're a vampire," Seras said smiling sadly.

Chris' eyes widened as he asked, "Where are we?"

"London," she replied cheering a bit, "I'm going to see if you can stay with me and work for Hellsing." Chris nodded, not completely understanding her. He noticed that his vision was clearing pretty fast and he was able to see that he was in a back alley and that Seras had him wrapped in a blanket. _Did mistress walk all the way here? _He wondered silently.

"No, I just phased here," came the response, "and don't worry, referring to me as mistress is actually normal for fledglings such as yourself. Oh, and just so you know at the moment I can hear your dominant thoughts. But don't worry I won't pry." To this he simply nodded and snuggled closer into her and fell asleep shivering slightly.

She sighed again, this time in pity. Those first few nights of being a fledgling were so hard. She wondered if Sir Integra would allow her to stay and make sure he acclimates to his new surroundings easily. She remembered how much she longed for someone to comfort her on her first few nights. She wanted to make sure her fledgling was well taken care of unlike she was. She exhaled deeply, _no use over crying over spilt milk,_ she thought to herself. She could feel the shadow of the Hellsing mansion looming over her as she headed on towards it hoping her fledgling would not be frightened by Integra's imminent anger. Seras pushed the door open and was greeted by a red-clad Cheshire cat.

"Well, well Police Girl, I see you've brought home a toy, do you plan to keep him?" Alucard said grinning mockingly.

"Back off my fledgling," she breathed hatefully, "He is none of your business and deserves some respect." At this Alucard grinned and disappeared revealing Walter and Integra at the door as well.

"Well, I guess we'll have to have one more room prepared," Integra asked anger barely restrained in her voice.

"Listen Sir Integra, this man saved my life and I saved his, he deserves respect," Seras replied hotly.

"We could use another vampire in our services, Sir Integra," Walter said thoughtfully. Integra thought this over for a few moments then finally made her decision.

"Very well then, you are to train him though. Anything else?" Integra stated.

"Actually yes, I would like to take my fledgling's first few days off to make sure he acclimates to the sudden change in setting," Seras replied, suddenly nervous.

"Very well. Walter see if you can find an extra coffin," Integra said turning to leave.

"Actually I was thinking I could just get a coffin big enough for two and then my old coffin be given to him," Seras said resiliently. Integra sighed, nodded and left.

Walter turned to Seras and said, "Miss Seras, daylight is approaching quickly we have an extra room in the dungeons with coffin for two in case of Alucard … er … seducing you," Walter said ending the sentence with a gulp showing how nervous he was about saying the last part.

"Please, take us there," Seras said with a slight smile to show that she wasn't offended by his last statement.

Author's closing comments. Man, I hate this chapter being so short but that's the last of my creativeness for point B. Now if only I could skip ahead to point AA when everything becomes absolutely insane. You see when I come with a story I usually come up with point A, Z and some point between the two. This is the reason I usually end my projects before finishing them. But this is going to need to be finished before I get to start the sequel. Yes, I said sequel and as I said it's going to be insane and action packed. Why? Because I said so. Wow, this has become almost as long as the content of this chapter. Well, I'm going to start on a new chapter now. Remember kids, don't take candy from strangers unless they offer you a ride.

Well, I can't update right now and this point has so few things I want to say in it that I'm just going to help make sure everyone gets a good mental image of Chris.

Hair Color: Dirty blonde

Hair Length: Think Alucard on episode 13

Height: A bit taller than Anderson

Weapon choice: to be revealed

Accent: None

Voice: Normally soft and quiet fairly low in pitch

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Oh yeah, before I forget the reason I took so long on writing this was because:

1.) I'm a lazy ass.

2.) I didn't want to put a lemon in this and I couldn't think of anything without a lemon.

3.) I said so, damn it!


	3. Chapter III

AN: Ok, thanks for your reviews and patients, I gained and lost several muses over this period of time so that's my reason for this being so late. Oh, the whole deal with the lemon was just some stupid little idea between Chris and Seras, I pretty much forced myself to not write it because it was completely unnecessary and just wasted a bunch of space. Anyways, the show continues…

Disclaimer: Just for the record I may not own any Hellsing characters, but I own the plot and twists thereof as well as any extra characters I decide to add. This all points to the obvious conclusion that I WIN. Have a nice day.

(I'ma use that doodad from now on cause my comp doesn't change that into something that can't be put on FF)

Seras sighed blissfully, stroking her fledgling's long hair. She was so full of maternal love that she felt she was going to explode. She felt him shiver and pulled the wool blanket encased form closer to her. _Damn, that climate change really is bad_, she thought out loud. She looked down lovingly at the mound of long hair and wool blankets nuzzling it. She felt as though she couldn't stand it if this feeling were to leave her. She drifted off into a dreamlike state.

Suddenly a sharp rap came from the lid of the coffin. Seras opened it up to see that it was already night and that two packs of blood had been laid out in the tub of ice on the table. She turned back to her fledgling to awaken him and jumped when she saw two soft red orbs observing her.

She smiled. "Come on little one, this'll help warm you up," she said softly to the ironically enormous Chris who in turn smiled and pulled his lanky form out of the blanket. She tossed a packet of blood to him, which he caught with ease. Seras watched as he looked at the blood for a moment as if contemplating and opened it up with a flick of the thumb. _He acts so similar to Alucard it's frightening_, she thought watching him drink.

Seras began to stare off into space at the tub of ice and absently noticed a distinct white square on it. The sudden sound of crumpling paper broke her free of her daydreams. She turned and observed her fledgling's doodling process. First he would take out the paper and start to draw and then he would stop, shake his head, and throw it away. She walked over to him curious.

"Walter wants to draw up a rough schematic of any weapon I would be interested in," he said without looking up. Seras looked at the drawing before him. It appeared that Chris planned to use thirty centimeter throwing knives each about three centimeters across. His lip twitched in anger as he crumpled this picture up as well. "Ya think he'll be able to use one of the ones I have right now as a blueprint?" he mused aloud and with a flick of the wrist brought forth a single throwing knife with all of his specifications. Seras shrugged in response. He sighed, "Where do ya think he is at this time?"

"Dunno," she shrugged again," but I would ask Sir Integra if I wanted to find out." He nodded and walked out, eyes alert. Seras smiled, he was so interesting to watch. It was almost as if he were a tiger waiting for a specific sign to pounce.

Chris wandered to the surface looking perfectly comfortable, but inside his mind was buzzing. He realized that this was not his territory, it was that vampire in red's. He didn't know what to expect from anyone besides his mistress. He realized that anyone who had seen him fight would easily recognize this poorly disguised fighting stance. His hands were tense and ready to flick out the cool slabs of metal that were pressed into his forearm. A mocking laughter filled the air as the red vampire's head slid through the floor.

"What's the matter, afraid of little old me?" came the equally mocking voice. The knives slid easily into his hands as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Why would you think I'm afraid?" Chris asked, eyes darting around the room with a cold calculating look in them. The vampire laughed and stepped out of the floor.

"You're tense and wary, I can see it in your eyes. And your pitifully disguised fighting stance doesn't help much," came the amused response, "Be glad I'm using lead bullets for once, otherwise your mistress would have to go to another funeral. Death seems to follow that poor girl all over the place." Chris watched and waited as the vampire pulled out his enormous pistols. He was in the most well rounded stance he had seen, with both blades pointing back and ready to slice or block. However, bullets would be a bit more difficult to block than other knives would be he realized. The vampire's metallic gun fired first directly at Chris' heart. Chris dove down and rolled hoping to get close enough to end this skirmish with a couple of knives incapacitating the pistols. The other vampire fired his second gun catching Chris in the shoulder and sending him spinning. Alucard looked down seeing his chest resembling a pincushion and laughed, _truly, if this one were properly trained he could be an asset_, he thunked (sorry, couldn't resist). Alucard looked back up trying to think of a witty way to bring the fledgling over the edge to find himself looking down a barrel of a pistol. The barrel was much a much smaller bore than it should be considering the size of the pistol itself. The gun barked, and tore a messy hole through the elder vampire's skull. Alucard reached up to the back of his head and found an exit wound. _Intresting_, he thought before he lept forward into the fledgling attempting to get him to panic, but Chris stood firm and made an empty handed diagonal chop to Alucard's chest, grabbing several of the embedded blades. Suddenly a voice interrupted them.

"What in God's name are you thinking!" the voice of Walter cried. Chris grinned, thankful for his improved hearing already. He looked over to his opponent's corner to find that Alucard had vanished. Part of him wanted to continue this battle as soon as possible and another wanted to postpone it indefinitely.

A/N: I'm not dead! I'm here! As I said, I've been having lot's of trouble getting ideas, but I think I've found a good reliable one for now. Anyways, thanks for reading.


End file.
